You'd Never Forget One in a Million
by okayitswayland
Summary: Clary and Jace met on a plane that day. And The Rest Was History. Rated M: Lemons and Language


**I've really wanted to write a oneshot so...**

* * *

" You really could've chosen any other airline, so thank you for choosing American Airline." The short journey from Chicago to New York Jace was about to make was only and hour and fifty-five minutes long. To bad his plane had been delayed for four hours. Jace was used to waiting in crowded airports being a grouchy uptight business man an all, but four hours...

" This is your pilot speaking. Thank you so much for your cooperation handling this delay, but we should be taking off in just a few moments. We'll be flying this aircraft at 36 thousand feet today. Weather in New York is clear and we should be arriving by 2 am eastern time in about an hour and fifty-five minutes, once again thanks for choosing American. And I will talk to you again once we're about to make our decent to JFK."

Jace rolled his eyes. He had the aisle seat, even though it was first class. He just hoped nobody would sit next to him so that he could get in the window seat and catch a few hours of sleep.

" Ahem." The sound of a throat being cleared made him look up. Right into seductive green eyes. He'd never seen eyes that green before or hair that blood like. Couldn't have been dyed, it simply didn't look it. She wore a skin tight black dress, with cutouts showing a portion of her back, sides, and cleavage.

She had a really nice chest.

Long legs were complemented with stiletto's, and the look on her face gave him stiffness . She had a smirk on her face, and a lusty look in her eyes. He couldn't help but notice the way her lips molded around her finger as she bit it.

" Window." She nodded her head towards the seat to Jace's left. And he sat up straight trying to push himself into his chair, all efforts still left little room and she side-stepped to her seat facing him. The plane began to drive, and her hands fell to his shoulder's. His eyes winded as when he looked at the view. She locked eyes with him, and the lust was a new kind of lust. Before it had been a teasing ' well hey there stranger ' type look. Now it was a way more deep look.

Images ran through Clary's head. Her hands scraping down his chest, his hands gripping at her waist and hips. His shaft poking through his pants as she rubbed herself on him, his fingers teasing her wet pussy, her panting over his shoulder as she rode him, her reaching her peak and him repeatedly slamming into her as she rode out her orgasm

She side-stepped and sat in her seat. Jace watched as she ran a hand up and down her smooth leg and wondered what it would feel like. At that point she crossed her legs, her already short dress scrunching up even more. He fought to keep cool as he tore his eyes away and gulped.

The plane had started to really drive and soon all the bumpiness became smooth as they took off. Clary looked out the window as the plane went higher and higher. Soon her ears popped and she forced herself to yawn.

" Are you tired" Jace asked. He never really was friendly but the words spilled out of his mouth before he thought about it. Her head turned and she gave him a funny look.

" No. You don't seem like the type to start conversation." Jace took a deep breath with the accusation and leaned back into his chair with an easy smile.

" I'm not." She laughed a tinkling sound.

" So why are you talking to me?" Clary asked Jace gently. She didn't really even understand why she was having the convo's with a complete stranger, hot sexy damn yummy stranger, but all the same a stranger . He looked at her, confused himself.

Why was he talking to her?

He pursed his lips and looked at her. Really looked at her. What the hell? The TV screens embedded into the back of the seats in front of him. flickered to life and started to play a new murder mystery movie but Jace couldn't pay attention to that.

The way Clary stretched out her leg and ran her hand up her calf, long, toned, and tempting. Jace could only watch as she ran her hands up the sides of her body and crossed above her head and let a sigh escape her lips. When she rested her hands again she crossed one leg over the other and rolled her head in such and alluring way. She arched her back and gasped from stretching. Jace got more hard than he thought possible.

" Sir, ma'am." Said a middle-aged flight attendant. " Could I help you to a glass of liquor, water, coffee?" Jace nodded

" Scotch on the rocks." The woman looked over to Clary, who regarded her with a smile.

" A glass of red's fine. Thanks." The woman, Beth her name tag read, put a small white napkin on Jace's tray table. Next she set down a square glass of ice then filled it with bourbon. After she was done she returned to her cart for a short while and came back with a flute of red wine. Clary was satisfied with the drink in front of her.

Jace, being the bachelor he was took his Scotch leaning back in his chair with his legs spread apart. Watching Clary with while she watched his Adams apple bob.

" What's your name" Clary took the stem of the glass and held it up to her lips taking a sip.

" Jace, yours." She set her glass down and licked her bottom lip, Jace's throat ran dry.

" I don't tell strangers my personal information." Jace laughed.

" Oh, Is that so? You know my name's Jace, so I'm not a stranger."

" For all I know you could point a gun at me and tell me to go into that bathroom." She pointed to the small space a few feet behind them." Then rape me. " She sent a lust full look Jace's way. " Fuck me hard against the wall."

Jace adjusted his tie, but didn't look away from her. He'd gotten extremely hard over the past couple of seconds.

" Clary." Was the last thing she had said before they went into an extremely long time period of silent sexual tension. Jace would run his hand up her leg, and she would 'accidentally ' brush over his dick with her hand.

* * *

Over time both of them became very frustrated and suddenly Clary straightened up .

" So since your a stranger, why not spill all your secrets?" She looked over at Jace.

" Not a bad idea, you go first."

" I thought about being a stripper once." Jace whistled at her truth

" Bold, are we?"

" Secrets... Deepest and Darkest. I mean the odds are I'll never see you again after this plane lands. It's really a one in a million." Clary shrugged " So spill."

" I used to own a pocket pussy." Jace laughed remembering the old times in that smelly frat house.

" I've never really had great sex."

" Never?"

" I don't think so. Either to small or they looked or smelled nasty, they were gay-" Clary trailed off and frowned at her luck.

" I don't think I've ever had a real woman. Someone to show me what its about-" Jace tailed off as well

In truth he was very sexually frustrated. He hadn't realized just how much until now, and Clary. Clary looked like she could give him a good time, a real wild time.

" Real women are hard to find." She began. Her hair had been pushed over her shoulder and she was staring at nothing, her hand was on her neck and she was rolling her head. It was very arousing.

" Some are too shallow, and some are just good fucks. But you won't forget a real woman. She won't take your bull. She'll be proper on the outside, sexy, confident but still modest. Real women know what they want, they take it. Real women want men, real men. Real men who can watch the kids and aren't sexist. Then satisfy their needs in the dark." She got up and paused just beside Jace's seat. " Real men, like you."

Jace watched her for a few paces then got up and followed her. She was a real women, just by her walk. She had heads turning on the plane just by her strut. Slow and confident, like a panther.

Clary didn't turn back as she walked. She knew people were watching but she didn't care. Real women didn't care if people envied them. It simply just wasn't in their mind set. Clary opened the door to the lavatory and felt large, warm hands on her hips pushing her in and trapping her against the wall. The lights hand been turned off when someone whispered in her ear.

" Satisfy your needs, hmm? Well do you feel that." Jace lined his hips with Clary's from behind and massaged his erection against her ass. He couldn't handle the delicious whimpers and gasps that left her lips. " I've been throbbing thinking about satisfying your needs. Is your pussy wet?" Jace hiked up her dress so that it was bunched around her waist. The hand that wasn't on her hip went around her and cupped her warmth.

" Oh, your so wet and your dripping though your little lacy panties, that feels so good." Jace began to rub her and in turn their hips rolled against each others harder. Clary eyes snapped shut and she moaned as her head fell back onto Jace's shoulder giving him full access to her neck. His head went into the into the crook of her neck and he began to lick, suck, kiss and, bite it murderously. Clary moaned louder and louder.

" You're so hard!" She spun and her hands gripped his shirt as he continued to rub her while they kissed. Her back on the wall, Jace removed his hand from her pussy and replaced it with his throbbing cock. She pretty much ripped open his shirt before scraping her hands down his chest, making him groan.

Clary roughly unbuckled his belt, undid his button and pulled down his zipper. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he repeatedly slammed her against the wall rubbing himself against her. Jace broke away from her and pulled down her panties, and with his hand he cupped her warmth. With his middle finger he rubbed her clit.

Clary's head softy banged against the wall as she moaned. Jace watched in fascination. It was like he had to learn how to unlock a locker.

Some locks were like you could just twist it around and it would open. But Clary, nope. He had to make sure he was doing all the right things, he had to twist the nob and hit all the numbers on the dot. Or else he wouldn't get it.

He took the finger on her clit and pumped it inside her, adding another and another. He drunk up her moans and only got harder and harder. It hurt.

Clary pulled down Jace's pants and almost gasped. Large was an understatement. Jace had a fucking huge cock. She stroked his length.

" You're so hard, you'll feel so good in my tight pussy." Jace had enough. He couldn't wait any longer. He needed her.

Jace took a condom out of his pocket and put it on expertly then lined himself up with her entrance and slowly slid him self inside her. She gasped, and after a moment rolled her hips, pushing him in even deeper. She clung to him as he went faster and faster. Her moans corresponded to his speed. As her moans, gasps, and whimpers got higher pitched and louder. He went faster and faster. Jace brought her leg up and over his shoulder and she lost it.

" Right there! Oh fuck yeah, right there! Harder, faster! Don't stop!" She chanted in his ear and soon her walls clenched down on his shaft. They came shouting each others name, and Clary removed her leg and wrapped both around Jace's waste. He let out an animalistic growl as he was buried deeper inside of her. They rode out they're orgasm together, Jace doing his hardest, fastest fucking ever.

" Oh my fucking god." Clary and Jace panted over each others shoulders, he held her and she was like jelly in his arms. " That was the best goddamned sex, I've ever had."

" Oh, your right. That was amazing!" Jace laughed and pulled back to look at her. She had a smile on her face. Jace would remember her, her smile.

She was right.

He'd never forget her, she was a real women.

* * *

After they cleaned up, they stumbled back to their seats and shared a laugh at the many looks they got. Other than a few glances and smiles, they didn't talk the rest of the short flight.

When they landed at JFK it only took a few minutes for the plane to get to a gate, Jace stood and grabbed his carry on. He turned to talk to Clary, a bright smile on his face. One that was very alien to him, one they both shared.

" So-" He began to get shoved and yelled at by people waiting behind him, he only had time for one syllable.

" Bye!" Jace said in a happy tone. He looked back and sent her another smile, Clary laughed.

" Bye." She whispered to herself watching his form, before he turned to exit the plane he smiled again. Clary would never forget it.

She was the last person to exit the plane and walked slowly, lost in her thoughts to baggage claim. After she got her suitcases from the carousel she walked outside and looked around. Her hair blew in the wind as she looked right, left, up and, down for golden locks. She frowned but she didn't stop moving until her taxi driver beeped thinking she was looking for him.

She sighed, she wanted to find him. She began to walk to her taxi when suddenly she was spun and she looked into two familiar orbs of melting, smoldering gold before being pulled in for a kiss.

The kiss was slow, passionate, and unlike anything either of them had before. Clary found herself wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer as Jace's arms circled around her waist. It made her feel warm, and safe and at home. It made it feel real, It made her feel wanted. He made her feel wanted and Jace didn't want to let go. Clary was lost, she was high on it, so gone. She had no idea what she was feeling, and to Jace it was completely alien to feel for someone else, but he did. And she loved, whatever, it was. They broke apart slowly, and the looks on their face's were changed looks.

" What's the chance I'll see you again?" Jace asked breathlessly, he was still holding onto her.

" One in a million." Clary stated with a frown on her face. Jace let go of her and just looked at her for a while.

" Well. Bye Clary." Jace smiled a small, real smile. He nodded towards her in appreciation.

" Bye Jace." She whispered back to him. She smiled sadly before pulling back her hand. Jace watched as they lost connection. Suddenly he was hyperaware of the icy crisp of the air because of the lost warmth. Though, it still radiated off her in waves it wasn't immediate and straight through him as it was before. It was bittersweet.

She walked to her taxi and looked back just as she was about to climb into the backseat. She smiled as he did.

They would never forget.

* * *

Clary had gotten to her apartment hours ago. It was a nice apartment. It wasn't small but just enough so that it could be considered cozy. In the living room their was a sitting area with a flat screen. Behind it was a kitchen with an L shaped bar. In front of the sitting area was a paper door and it led to Clary's ' bedroom '. When you opened the door to the apartment you had to turn right and walk down a short corridor to get to the sitting area. Their was one huge glass window taking up the whole wall across from the door.

She couldn't stop thinking about him. She sat in the dark, the only light coming from the city that was still alive at that time in the wee hours of the morning. She heard a couple of bangs coming from somewhere on her floor.

Jace had been so damn frustrated after he watched her go. When he got into the car that was waiting for him, they had driven right into nightlife traffic and took three hours for a car ride that should've been only about thirty minutes to forty five at most. When he finally got to his apartment, the door handle wouldn't damn budge. He kicked the door feeling fed up. All he could think about was the way her hair would skim her ass as she arched her neck back, the way she was warm and he wanted that. He wanted her.

Clary almost beamed when she saw who was trying to break down their door.

" I have the same problem." Said a smooth voice behind Jace. He almost flipped when he saw the green eyed vixen that haunted his thoughts. She stepped around him and played with the handle then pushed on it in a jerk. The door opened and she turned and smirked at Jace, eyes glowing. She looked perfect even now.

Jace noticed she was short, like really short. Barley 5'2. Before her blood like hair had previously been styled to one side in big voluminous curls. Now it was loose, hanging it natural ringlets to her elbows, to the small of her back. She wore a tight white spaghetti strap camisole, and black athletic shorts. Her shirt had ridden up and now showed a good portion of her skin. He saw the bottom of a sugar skull tattoo on her lower left abdomen and words in Italian inked in between her hip bones.

" Men, are like women. One in a Million." As she spoke Jace took a step closer.

" Really?" He asked.

" Really." Her smirk got wider. He picked her up and she shrieked as he carried her over to his bed.

They had both found what they had so desperately needed that night. Their one in a million.

_And The Rest Was History. _

* * *

**Eeeeek!**

**Not only was that my first lemon, but that was my first One Shot! **

**YAYYYYYYYYYYYY**

**So I would love it if you guys could tell me how I did and I can't wait to right another one shot! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated and just ways I could improve in general.**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review and Favorite and Bye!**


End file.
